


Колобок

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: по народной русской сказке Колобок.
Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836085
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Колобок

Испекли Торбьерн и Сив Вестерстрем Колобок и положили его на подоконник остужаться, а сами между собой обсуждают, какое славное будущее его ждет.

— Выучиться наш Колобок и пойдет работать скальдом, переписывать древние книги за гроши, сохранять бесценные знания. Не самая уважаемая работа, зато стабильная, — сказал Торбьерн, стараясь убедить себя, что на работе скальдом вовсе не страдает.

— Или может пойти машинистом. Швецию всю объездит. По одному маршруту, — тоскливо сказала Сив. — Только пусть в ученые не идет, ненавижу свою работу.

— Может еще устроиться пекарем, — подхватил Торбьерн.

— Или швейцаром.

— Или конюхом.

— Или каменщиком.

«Скальдом, над книгами глаза портить? — мысленно возмутился Колобок. — Машинистом по локоть в мазуте, да конюхом в навозе?! Пекарем, чтобы растолстеть?! Каменщиком горбатиться?! Дурак я, что ли? Швейцаром всем кланяться? Вот еще…»

Тут ветер принес к окну и швырнул на землю агитационную листовку: «Иди к нам! Стань чистильщиком!», — призывала она.

— Вот эта работа по мне, — заявил Колобок. — Смело, с огоньком. Прощайте, я начинаю новую жизнь! — спрыгнул он с подоконника и покатился по дороге в призывной пункт.

— А еще Колобок может стать актером театра или моделью, он же такой красивый, — с нежностью предложила Сив вариант, в котором слава сочеталась с деньгами и отсутствием физического труда. — Ой, где же он?

Но Колобок укатился уже далеко и ее не услышал.

Прикатился он в призывной пункт и увидел рыжую норвежскую лисичку.

— Откуда такой? — спросила она.

— Я от дяди и тети ушел, и от учителей ушел, и от грязной работы ушел, и от скучной работы ушел, от всего уйду, заработаю славу и деньги!

— Хорошо поёшь, да слова не все разобрала, — сказала ему рыжая норвежская лисичка. — Подкатись поближе, да спой еще.

Подкатился Колобок поближе, а лисичка его схватила и утащила в Первую экспедицию в Тихий мир, потому что о смертельных опасностях на службе в армии он как-то не подумал. Хотя грязи и тяжелой работы ему тоже хватило. Но денег хотя бы заработал. А уж скучать в путешествии точно никому не пришлось.


End file.
